


i know that you don't love me (but you'll still be thinkin' of me)

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Clubbing, F/F, Post-Break Up, Short & Sweet, i guess, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Junghwa doesn't want the world. Why should she, when she is already someone's whole universe?





	i know that you don't love me (but you'll still be thinkin' of me)

**Author's Note:**

> aah hello! this is super short and weird and written in...not a lot of time. i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (title taken from "Outtasite (Outta Mind)" by Wilco)

Electric lights cast rainbows and veils of mystery across the swirling mass of swaying bodies. Vibrant music weaves a blanket of dreamy desire and foolish youth, sealing it with a kiss and the promise of secrecy. Coquettish smiles and lingering touches are exchanged, mingling with the sharp scent of smoke and sweat, fading perfumes and lust. People dance, and they drink, and they let themselves drown in their own wants and other's greed-darkened eyes. For a night, one crystalline night, anyone can hold the world in their hands, and play it as they like.

Junghwa doesn't want the world. Why should she, when she is already someone's whole universe?

Hyojin was the one who left. _Her loss._ But Junghwa will make sure she regrets it, regrets it so deeply she can feel it in every bone of her body and every thread of her soul. So completely and thoroughly she'll come crawling back, apologies and promises thick and sickly-sweet on the tip of her tongue, only for Junghwa to do the breaking this time.

Junghwa dances with everything she has. She doesn't have to look to know Hyojin's eyes, hungry, predatory, shadowy, are trained on her. She can feel it, the same way she can sense how Hyojin still _needs_ her, _craves_ her, how she is still both Hyojin's life and death.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They promised each other in honeyed whispers to last _forever_.

Fuck that.

Their love won't last, but Hyojin's remorse will. After everything, Junghwa will emerge victorious. She tips her head back and laughs.

Ending up in the same club was purely a coincidence. If Solji knew her plans, Junghwa can only imagine her disappointment, but Solji is off somewhere else with her makeshift girlfriend and brightly flavored smoke, drifting off in her own cotton-candy clouds and poisoned love, so she can't talk. Here, right now, there is only Junghwa and Hyojin, _Hyojin and Junghwa_ , the fairytale couple torn apart by anger and jealousy and the absence of true affection. There is Junghwa and her intoxicating movements, Hyojin and her sultry gaze, her quick hands, everything that belongs to Junghwa and Junghwa alone.

This is what she needs, what she wants, and Junghwa always, _always_ gets what she wants. No matter what.

Hyojin will not be the exception. Hyojin will _never_ be the exception.

This is exactly why she hasn't approached her ex-lover, even though the bar stool next to the her is empty and inviting. She refuses to be the one to break, the desperate one who slinks back like a kicked puppy. She will not be the hunted, even though Hyojin plays the part of the killer well, far better than Junghwa ever could.

Oh, well. She'll use that to her advantage someday. She likes dancing, anyway.

Cool hands wrap around her waist. Hyojin is always icy, freezing, even in the humid heat of the dance floor. Junghwa could laugh. It's fitting, really. Cold skin, cold heart. Your words can lie, but the rest of you will fail, time and time again.

Hyojin presses closer, and they rock together. There's lips on her neck, feathery and soft, edging around the aggression they both harbor.

Junghwa smiles indulgently.

She's won.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever! (also more exid fics LEZGETIT)


End file.
